powerrangersfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кoул Эванс
"Огненный Лев!" Коул Эванс - главный герой Power Rangers Wild Force и красный лев-рейнджер, лидер команды "Дикая Сила". Коулу примерно 20 лет в начале сезона. История До Дикой Силы Коул родился в 1981 годуAs seen on his headstone in Secrets And Lies родители Ричард и Элизабет Эванс. В 1982-м году Ричард и Элизабет Эвансы взяли своего маленького сына Коула с собой в экспедицию в Амазонию, найти свидетельства существования Анимариума и Оргов. К ним присоединился их коллега Виктор Адлер, который проникся чувствами к Элизабет, и его сильно ранила их свадьба с Ричардом. Трое ученых обнаружили Семена Орга - останки первого Мастера Орга. Виктор видел это как способ получить власть, чтобы отомстить Ричарду и Элизабет и съел семена, став новым Мастером оргом.Когда Мастер Орг-Адлер начал преследовать пару, Элизабет спрятала Коула в джунглях оставила ему фото своей семьи и Кристалл красный Лев. В конечном счете Виктор поймал и убил Ричарда и Элизабет, однако он так и не нашел Коула. Коул был найден местным туземным племенем, которые воспитали его как своего соплеменника. Коула, его родителей и доктора Адлера все считали погибшими в "трагической случайности" в цивилизованном мире. Дикая Сила Жизнь Коула в джунглях в значительной степени подготовила его, чтобы быть Рейнджером. Он обладает поразительной маневренностью, острыми чувствами, и мог развивать довольно таки высокую для человека скорость. Когда туземцы поняли что Коул стал достаточно взрослым, они дали ему два предмета, которые они нашли у него когда он был ребенком - разорванная фотография его родителей, и Кристалл Красного Льва. С только этими двумя вещами, чтобы идти дальше, Коул покинул пустыню в город Черепашья Бухта, чтобы найти свою судьбу (или "жизненный путь"). Вскоре после этого он был найден принцессой Шейлой и Дикими Рейнджерами и выбран Красным Львом, чтобы быть красным диким рейнджером. Originally a stranger in a strange world, Cole with the help of the other Rangers, adapted to this new world and led the Power Rangers Wild Force as he was destined to do. He swears his life to protecting the Earth and his friends, he lets nothing stop him from keeping his promise. When getting to know his fellow teammates, he formed easy friendship with everyone except Taylor. His sudden promotion to leader of the group caused friction between him and the Yellow Ranger, who'd been leading the team prior to his arrival. The two eventually come to mutual understanding, Taylor learning to respect Cole as a leader and Cole valuing her experience as the longest serving member of the Wild Force. Upon learning the death of his parents, Taylor encouraged him to believe that his parents were still alive until they were all confronted by Master Org, who kidnapped them. Though Cole learns that the former Dr. Adler was responsible for the death of his parents, he chooses not take his revenge against the man, refusing to lower himself to his level. When Master Org returned from the ashes of the Nexus and destroyed their animal crystals and Growl Phones, Cole refused to give up, opting fight against the now gigantic Org without his powers. However, the Wild Zords were revived and with their help, the Rangers destroyed Master Org and the Org Heart once and for all. With the threat of the Orgs gone, Cole relinquished his powers to Princess Shayla, who returned to Animarium to sleep once more. After visiting his parents and Dr. Adler's graves, Cole decided to use his talents to help animals in need wherever he roamed. Супер Мегафорс Cole and the other Wild Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Личность Cole has a love for animals and the wilderness, as such, he immediately fell in love with his new home on the Animarium. His empathetic connection with nature allows him to communicate with not only animals (which include the Wild Zords), but humans as well. He once tried to appeal to the heart of an Org, only to find with his senses that the Org lacked one. However, he is able to tell that Jindrax and Toxica were telling the truth about wanting to help them stop Master Org and rescue Princess Shayla in Sealing the Nexus. Cole is a bit inexperienced in the ways of civilized man, but approaches each new challenge with zeal, such as learning to ride his Savage Cycle. Красный Рейнджер Дикой Силы Red Ranger= thumb|Ranger costume Zords *'Red Lion Wildzord': Cole's primary Wildzord. *'Gorilla': Cole's secondary Wildzord. After the Red Lion Wildzord fell ill, the Gorilla appeared to help Cole. *'Falcon': The Falconzord is Cole's third Wildzord. Arsenal *'Growl Phone' *'Crystal Saber' **'Animal Crystals' *'Red Lion Fang' **'Lion Blaster' *'Falcon Summoner' *'Falconator' *'Savage Cycle' *'Wild Force Rider' |-| Red Savage Warrior= thumb|Ranger costume *'Animarium Armor' Ключ Рейнджера thumb|250px|The Red Wild Force Ranger Key. The Red Wild Force Ranger Key is Cole's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Troy Burrows (Super Megaforce Red) who uses it to fight as the Red Wild Force Ranger. It has also been used by Noah Carver on one occasion. *Noah became the Red Wild Force Ranger as part of an all-red ranger mode in the Super Mega Rangers' fight with Tentacus. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso and his XBorgs on the Animarium. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso. *When the main red-blue-yellow trio of Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting Pacha Chamak. Прочее *Originally the ending to The End of the Power Rangers was going to state that Cole become a veterinarian, just like Kakeru Shishi (his Sentai counterpart), but was aborted for unknown reasons. *Cole's role call is "Blazing Lion!", like his Super Sentai counterpart. *Ricardo Medina, Jr., Cole's actor, would return in Power Rangers Samurai as the villain Deker. См. также Примечание en:Cole Evans Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Рейнджеры Категория:Красные Рейнджеры Категория:Power Rangers Wild Force Категория:Участники битвы десяти Красных Рейнджеров Категория:Лидеры Рейнджеров